When playing a guitar, the guitarist will often use a pick (or plectrum) to pick or strum the strings. This results in a sharp clear sound that many people prefer over other methods of playing the guitar.
Guitar picks suffer from a few common problems, however. First, they are usually small, measuring less than an inch wide and perhaps little over an inch long. Thus, the player fatigues while grasping the pick hard in his hands.
Second, guitar picks are shaped as an isosceles triangle with the smallest angled vertex acting as the end to pick the strings. This puts more stress on the end of the pick, causing it to wear out sooner.
Third, picks are solid plastic, which makes them slippery to hold especially when a player's hands grow wet with sweat.
Fourth, picks cannot be conveniently stored on a guitar. Mostly, picks are put in a pocket (thus not with a guitar) or slipped between the guitar strings, which stresses the strings, pick, and can scratch the guitar neck.
The pick described herein addresses these problems.